With Hearts Connected
by Metasapphire
Summary: Love is not boastful; it can be seen through the subtlest of actions. And even the guarded heart of Sasuke Uchiha is not impervious to love's effects. Here is a collection of drabbles exploring the complexly beautiful marriage between Sasuke and Sakura. With hearts connected, the two overcome many of the challenges that love often brings.
1. Cover Hog

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this short little drabble of Sasusaku...

My headcanon is that Sakura is the one who hogs the cover and Sasuke's the poor fellow left to make do with the little cover left for him. Even with her horrible sleeping habits, he still adores her. He considers her the light of his life; her imperfections are nothing but endearing to him.

 **Inspired by** : Shakespeare's "My Mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun."

 **Summary:** Cute little drabble of the challenges Sasuke face when sharing a bed with his restless sleeper of a wife, Sakura.

* * *

When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he could feel the intense warmth of her love. He didn't need to look into her eyes to know that she cherished him. All the love and admiration came through her gentle touch. The sink and rise of her chest against his body soothed him until his eyelids hooded over. He had always felt at peace with her by his side.

Was it selfish of him to never want to let go? "Sakura," he said.

"Hm?" She said this with her face buried in the curve of his neck. He felt the tingling warmth of her breath against his skin and it made his heart hitch in his chest. He shifted his body on the bed so that he could wrap his arm around her.

Sakura groaned against his skin; she had liked the position they were in before. She looked up at him with squinting eyes to show her upset. He closed his eyes and let his breathing fall to match the cadence of the night. He wasn't asleep. He was still blissfully aware of her presence; of the warm scent emitting from her soft, warm milky complexion. Even with his eyes closed, he could still vividly make out the beautiful rise and grooves of her body.

"You're hogging the covers." That was the thing about Sakura. She was everything to him, his heart and the home he'd always loved returning to, a piece of his humanity—his light, but also a _coverhog_. Sharing a bed with her was like sharing a bed with a troll. He'd never shared a bed with a troll; he'd never want to, but he had no other entity to compare with her restless energy.

She would stir until the bed shook. She fussed so often that she'd chase him to the edge of the bed—so far on the edge, it took all his dexterity to fight back for his spot. She kicked, she punched, she slapped, hell she'd even dug her fingers into his cheeks and pulled his face until his teeth were made bare. What kind of action was she performing in the dream world that translated to clawing off his face in the real world?

"Mhm." She snuggled up against him to share in his warmth.

"You really are annoying," he said with a growing smirk. When his head fell to the side to look at her, he noticed a smirk, mirroring his, appearing on her face.

Although her inability to sleep still or share the covers prevented him a peaceful night of shut-eye, he'd never fault her for it. He'd go many sleepless nights if it meant her by his side. He loved her presence that much. And perhaps her constant need to cling to him during the night meant that she felt the same. No question about it.

"We need a bigger bed." Those were his final words before his eyes shut under the weight of his exhaustion. His head leaned against the soft texture of her pink hair while her cheeks pressed against the warmth of his chest. He'd managed to fall asleep even with her leg thrown over his and her right hand pressed against his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for taking the time to read! It'd also mean a lot if you left me your thoughts. Feedback/Criticisms are welcome. :)


	2. A Friendly Encounter: Midnight

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoy this!

 **Summary:** Sakura sneaks a cat into the house...

* * *

The small ball of black fur stared back at Sakura with pique curiosity. A soft green glow gleamed from behind its yellow irises that made it look out of this world. A guttural meow came through its seemingly frowning mouth, making Sakura's heart twist within her chest.

"Aw, are you lost little guy?" She bent down so to seem less threatening to the small kitten. It perched itself on a broken crate just outside the entrance of an alleyway. The night sky above them expanded over the land. A trillion blinking specks, arranged to form stories, overtook the ebony canvas. Undoubtedly the night filled to the brim with a mystical ambiance, emitted an eerie allure that made the air even chillier than it should have been.

As if the small kitten had understood Sakura's question, he meowed in response, uncurling its small form until it sprawled out into a reaching stretch. Then it recoiled back to a fetal position. Sakura assumed he didn't like the cold air and was doing all he could to stave it off. Her index finger slowly went to scratch his chin, but the kitten flinched back.

"Don't be afraid," she said in her sweetest voice. "I won't hurt you." With apprehension still worn behind his yellow eyes, he approached Sakura, sniffing her hand before allowing it to scratch his chin.

Sakura smiled at how with just a single scratch, she was able to earn the kittens trust. It rubbed against her stilled hands, a completely different look claiming his face. She thought of taking him home, but a mental image of her husband's unimpressed face flit to the forefront of her mind, pushing her to reconsider.

Another meow, one raspier than the last and much more fragile broke through his mouth. His pupils dilated, and with a quick move, the kitten jumped off the crate and into Sakura's extended hands. Her palms cupped to provide better comfort for his tiny body. She brought the kitten closer to her face until his nose lightly touched hers.

She pouted and cooed, "Do you want to come home with me?"

She was sold the minute his small head cocked to the left with a bewildered gaze. He looked so cute then with the harmless expression. The young kunoichi weighed her options: have him come home and hide it from her husband until she could ease him into the idea of having a cat, or take him home and hide him forever. She thought about the second option for a while. Sakura wrapped her fingers around the kitten's lithe body, drew him closer to her chest, and set off home. If anything, she could just hide him till she found the right words to convince Sasuke.

The lights were all off when she arrived home. "Honey?" Sakura switched the lights on and placed the kitten on the head of the couch.

"Sasuke?" She called out once more, walking to the other rooms in search of him. Sakura's lips hinted to form a smile. No husband meant more time caring for the kitten. There was a chance he'd left town for a mission and wouldn't be back till morning. The kitten had plenty time to cozy up to the layout of the house. She could even have him sleep on the bed with her. She'd always felt lonely while Sasuke was away, but now she had a little companion to chase off the unnerving loneliness.

She navigated down the long narrow halls into the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl. Pouring some milk, she hummed a nonsensical tune to herself. The little guy's presence really added a lighter layer to the atmosphere of her home.

"Here you go." Sakura's jaw unhinged when her eyes landed on the black ball of fur clawing itself up her priceless curtains, leaving slits in the fabric.

"Kitty!" She chided with her firmest voice. Though, _kitty_ only offered her a brisk look over the shoulder before continuing his mayhem.

Placing the bowl on the table by the couch, she ran to grab him. He was a tough little guy, so it took a little force to pry him away from the curtain. He twisted and turned in her grip, trying in vain to escape from her grasp.

She turned him so that his eyes had nowhere else but her eyes to focus on. "You know, you're a lot of trouble."

The kitten meowed, still trying to find his escape. "What should I name you?" Sakura's eyes flew to the bowl of milk on the table and realized quickly that the kitty's restlessness was on account of his hunger and seeing his meal so close to him.

"Hungry aren't you… Well, here." She placed him next to the bowl, and the kitten scurried to it. He seemed to inhale the milk in the bowl. "Slow down or you'll throw up."

Sakura sat down on the couch and watched the kitten slurp down his bowl of milk. Some droplets of milk clung to his chin, giving him a cute little beard; one that made him even more precious.

* * *

"I think I'll name you Midnight…" Sakura said, watching the kitten knead his tiny claws on the couch pillow, circling around as he did. He was looking for a worthy place to shut his eyes. Now that his stomach swelled with an obvious delight, he wanted nothing but some shut eye. His eyes hooded with nipping exhaustion and his small body fell into the most precious position. It looked as if he possessed no bones the way his body curled into a ball.

The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest added to the calming cadence of the quiet night. Sakura sighed wistfully, her chin pressed inside the inner fold of her elbows, watching with warm viridian eyes the kitten's small black form against the red pillow cushion. The contrast of his pure black; a black so potent it looked white against some lighting merging seamlessly with the scarlet red of her couch cushions was a pleasing sight to see.

A soft sigh left her lips when the kitten's tiny paws went to rub his small pink nose. "Yes. I'll name you Midnight." Giving him a name somehow made him more of a permanent factor in her life. There was no way she could return him now. Watching Midnight sleep; observing how with every tenth rise and fall of his chest, a short, but noticeable, hitch disturbed the rhythm of his breathing. He'd slurped up the milk, so fast, he'd earn himself a fit of hiccups. How precious of an ordeal it was.

She spent a majority of the night watching Midnight sleep. Only a strong spell of exhaustion, tendrils of it curl at her lashes, was able to pull her attention from him. Though a final did come to mind; her husband, and his reluctance of owning a feline. She'd brought up the idea of getting a cat before, and each time he'd flatly turn it down. Well, now she'd brought home a cat. It was her job to have him recant and accept Midnight as part of their family.

Her eyes shut, and a smile stole across her face. He'd warm up to Midnight. How could he not? Midnight made her happy, and though he'd never admitted to this, her happiness was always his priority. He'd swallow his pride and dislikes if it meant her happy. Sakura knew him well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts on it! (Feedback/criticism is always welcomed).

****Sorry! we don't get Sasuke's reaction to the cat now, but in some later drabble, he'll discover that Sakura's been harboring one in the house...And knowing his character, he will be heavily opposed to keeping him. (You'll see his attitude towards the cat shift from distant to accepting).

There will be another chapter dedicated to fleshing that situation out...For now, just know that in every succeeding drabble after this, there is a cat in the house Sasuke does not know about. ^^


	3. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

 **Summary:** Sakura tries to convince Sasuke to go on a double date with the Uzumakis. And she brazenly does so with seduction. This will allude to nudity. No full on details, I promise, but there is nudity. Please proceed with caution! For this specific drabble, the rating is for an older audience!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It all belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

"Come here, honey." Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm until he passed through the threshold of their bedroom door. Her voice held a coquettish charm to it that made him wary of her intentions. She was still clad in her towel, hair glistening wet from her recent shower. With her small hands gripping his, she tugged him closer to her.

Sakura adjusted the towel on her so that some of her cleavage had become visible. His gaze averted hers as not to fall for her coquettish coercions.

Sakura noticed this and up the ante by letting the towel fall completely from her figure, revealing her wet naked body. Sasuke's eyes bulged out of their sockets; he hadn't expected this and the warmth that overtook his face—his entire body made his head spun.

"So…" Sakura dragged her words, her eyes hooded over with a lascivious charm. She knew that look he wore. His eyes were still wide, but his lips had thinned to a straight line. He'd gone white—all the color had seeped and collected in his cheeks. His entire body rigid, like a rod getting struck by lightning. He stared at her now with unblinking eyes. From his eyes, his rigid form, she knew he would be susceptive to her words. If she asked him to howl like a wild dog, he would. But for tonight, she wanted one thing out of him. Just one thing.

"The Uzumakis want to have a double date with us," Sakura said, her voice, though mellifluous, held an undercurrent slyness. She stepped over the towel that littered the floor and pressed her still glistening wet body to his. The soft dim light added a palpable layer of desire to their room. Sakura's bedroom eyes trailed her chest then went up to Sasuke with a knowing lure as if to silently give him permission to proceed.

Though Sasuke, a man skilled with self-control, refrained. He knew what one touch meant; it meant he'd have to agree to this plan. Dinner with the Uzumakis? Did his wife really believe he'd submit to such ludicrous ideas with just some _after-shower-flashing?_ It worked once before when she wanted him to attend Naruto's house warming party. That time, he'd gone with reason to believe Naruto wouldn't act a fool with his new promotion, but he was surely mistaken. The young Uchiha had spent that entire night getting the smell of sake out of his hair after Naruto had let his grip slip from his bottle. Had it not been for Sasuke's quick reflexes, he'd have a pretty noticeable dent courtesy of the bottle oppose to sake drenched hair.

"No." Sasuke clipped after the images from that night left his mind. He'd never forget how close to killing again he was after that night. As someone recovering from the aftereffect trauma of harboring the curse of hatred, he'd been real close to descending back into the darkness.

Sakura pouted that pout of hers; the same pouty face that made her eyes go large with innocence and her lips puff up like a porcelain doll. That face had won him over every time.

Sasuke felt the heat rising to his cheeks when she circled him so that she hugged him from the back. She was still naked…and wet. She was calculative in how much strength she administered into the hug. She held tight enough to let him feel the cushion of her bare bosom pressing against his back.

She sighed a deep sigh before adding, "and to think, I'll be wearing 'the dress' for tonight. The one with the strings that reveals most of my back."

"I know what you're doing, Sakura. It won't work."

She accepted his challenge. "The red dress…the one that is so easy to slip out of."

Sasuke gulped. He knew that dress had vivid memories of that dress. "I don't want to spend a night having to deal with Naruto barking senseless stories—long winded stories with food spewing from his mouth."

"I know. I know." Sakura said with a breathy tone that made him shudder with want.

"Why can't we just go, and he can come with his wife. We'll sit—at different tables—and dine?" If anything, that was the only compromise he could manage.

Sakura released her hold on him from behind and proceeded to circle back to the front, her fingers trailing around him with tease.

She stopped circling him. "I think that defeats the purpose of a double date, though."

"It can still be _called_ a double date. We can get separate tables that are nearby. He just can't sit with us."

"Hmm." Sakura looked up in thoughtful consideration. "But how will we carry a conversation with them?" She had no intentions of sitting at separate tables. But quickly denouncing his ideas would steal from her coquettish appeal.

Sasuke, unaware that this was all still part of her ploy to get him to say yes, responded to her question. "We won't need to. His wife possesses the byakugan. She will be able to detect a lot from your hand gestures."

"But I'd only be able to communicate with Hinata, then. How will I communicate with Naruto—how will you?"

"Naruto will be too busy stuffing his face to actually be able to carry on any sort of dialogue, and I…" Sasuke trailed off; it took him longer than he'd care to admit, but he'd finally caught on to Sakura's feigned acceptance of his terms.

She smirked knowingly. "Continue," she said.

"Why should I? You don't actually plan on doing it my way."

"Oh, darling. Of course not, but it's an entertaining proposal. I want to hear the rest."

Sasuke scoffed, and his eyes rolled to the ceiling with obvious exasperation. "I still don't want to—"

Before the words left Sasuke's mouth, Sakura's lips went to press—hard—against his with an aggressiveness that made him stagger back a few steps. She had gone up on her tippy toes to reach his lips at a slight angle. With one of her arms wrapped around his neck, she pushed him harder into the kiss. Her lips then trailed down to the curve of his neck, and it stayed there for a while.

After a cool minute, she spoke against his skin, her words coming out slow and muffled. "That dress—the red one with the strings that's revealing in the back. Well, I added some modifications to it. Let's just say, I had a lot of fun with the scissors."

She felt Sasuke's body go rigid against her hold. She knew then, whatever uncertainties he was having, she'd caught him. She'd completed her mission. His reluctance could not claim victory over her wits and charm. And not to mention, she had that dress as her secret weapon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed this drabble. It was certainly a doozy to write. I wanted to push the envelope, but I honestly could not keep from squealing long enough to add any actual juicy scenes. So I kept it modest if you'll agree. Anyway, I did want to include the actual double date, but that would entail a longer drabble. We'll have the date featured in some other drabble. So there will be a part two for the cat story where Sasuke discovers Midnight and there will be a part two for this drabble where the Uchihas double date with the Uzumakis. I'll get to writing those.

Also, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I also haven't updated my other work One in the Same. With classes (finals creeping up), I can't find the time. I felt bad for never updating, so I stayed up late to finish this one up!

Please, I'd really appreciate it if you left me a review. I'd like to know what you thought! And as always, constructive criticism/ feedback is welcomed. Thank you for taking the time to read this story!

Sorry for this uber long A/N. I had a lot to say!


	4. Someday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto  
 **fic summary:** Sakura takes a pregnancy test. The wait for the results seems frightfully long as she recounts a conversation she and Sasuke had a few nights before.

* * *

Sakura gripped the sides of the bathroom sink with her head downcast. She had been in there for what seemed like hours, but according to the white stick placed neatly on the toilet lid, it had been less than one minute. In three minutes she'd have her answer.

The pink haired kunoichi loosened her grip on the sink and lifted her head to see a woman staring back at her with detached verdigris orbs. Dark crescent moons hung under her hooded eyes as exhaustion stole onto her features. She didn't recognize the face staring back.

Her hands went to press down the unkempt mess of hair in an effort to return her former elegance. _Damn it._

A rapped on the door made her heart hitch up to her throat. Her eyes flit to the white stick on the lid.

"Yes?"

"I need to grab my towel." Sasuke didn't seem at all suspicious about why she'd left for the bathroom in a start.

"Give me three minutes," Sakura said.

 _\- pause-_

"What are you doing in there?" His voice, though concerned, had a hint of annoyance in it.

Sakura gulped; she didn't know whether to tell him. He deserved to know even if it did end up being a false alarm. Still, she couldn't push herself to form the necessary words.

"Just give me three minutes, please." Sakura grabbed the stick and brought it near to study it. It hadn't changed since she checked it a minute ago.

Frustrated, she wagged the stick a little, but still, nothing occurred. Her stomach knotted when she thought of the minutes ticking down. A small, white rounded clock hung on the wall by the door as it filled the silence with well-timed ticks. The first tick sounded like a distant tap on tattered glass; the other succeeding ticks grew louder but muffled by the anxiety plugging itself in her ears. The ticks matched her beating heart, and at one point, she couldn't discern the two sounds.

Another knock on the door restored her sanity. The knocks were slower and harder, more impatient now.

Sakura breathed harshly through her nose in fluster. "Sasuke," she started.

The doorknob wobbled a bit. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "I will be right out, I promise." Sakura looked back at the stick. It had been two minutes now. One more minute to go and she'd get her answer. She threw a dejected look at the doorknob and wondered if she should let Sasuke in to wait out the last minute with her, but then she thought of their conversation a few nights ago.

* * *

 _Sakura chuckled into the crook of Sasuke's neck. They were both lying in bed, the lazy haze of afternoon sunlight filling the room. Floating specks of dust caught the softer beams of light that stretched their lengths all across the room; the room had a fantastical feel to it, but the two lovers were too lost in each other's presence to take true notice of the ambiance. There was a palpable warmth underneath the covers, which emanated from their own body heats that made it all the more necessary to stay in bed past noon. No work for either of them meant an afternoon dedicated to experiencing the profundity of their love._

" _So, you mean…" Sakura collected her composure from her laughter enough to continue the rest of her sentence "—you wouldn't want a house full of little Sasukes and Sakuras running around?"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've never given much thought to the idea, but are you telling me_ _you'd_ _want a house full of little Sasukes?" His black eyes widened incredulously when it looked like Sakura didn't find the idea as repulsive as he did._

 _She smiled. "I wouldn't mind it. You do want children, right?" Sakura questioned, pointedly._

 _His silence weighed on her heart. "Sasuke…" She began, but never got the chance to finish her sentence. Sasuke broke from their nestled position and rolled to his sides, turning away from her._

 _Sakura propped her weight on one elbow. "Are you okay?" The mood of the room felt cooler now._

" _I thought someday, sure, but whenever I'd consider the idea, I think about Itachi and how he is gone…how every one of my family members are gone and would never get to meet this child. That makes it less exciting for me," Sasuke admitted. She couldn't see his face, but Sakura knew from the sadness in his tone that he no longer wore a serene expression._

 _She pressed her chin on his toned biceps. "Our future child would not suffer from such a void. We would keep those who are now lost to us alive in the stories we would tell them."_

 _Sasuke shifted into a supine position. His eyes held the ceiling for a while as he listened to Sakura's reassurance. He had never opposed the idea of children but never had he actually planned for it. As he lied beside his wife, the idea has never felt more real and closer as it did now._

" _So, what do you think?"_

" _Hn…?" He hadn't been paying attention. Lost in his own thoughts, somewhere along the way he'd stop tuning into Sakura's voice. "Think of what?"_

" _Think of having kids?"_

 _Sasuke thought for a moment. He thought of his late brother, Itachi, and the rest of his family, and then he looked down at Sakura. Her eyes held his with such intensity that he felt his breath stifle for a quick second. He could see in the longing look in her eyes, hidden behind a weak smile that she wanted him to say yes. Not just any "yes," but a "yes" that said he wanted it more than anything._

" _Not now, but someday…We are not ready now," he said. And that was the truth. Not now, but someday._

* * *

Someday…Sasuke's words from a few nights ago reverberated in the caverns of Sakura's mind. She gulped, "someday" may be closer than they both anticipated.

"Sakura?" His voice came through, a hint more concerned than before. Sakura wanted to let him in, but every time her trembling hands reached for the knob, she'd hear _someday_ creep back up into the forefront of her mind.

There was no alert when the results finally came. She threw one final glance up at the clock; the big hand hovering over the two meant that she could check to see if _someday_ was now. Time slowed and the air around her felt heavier. Sakura's vision blurred and distorted a little as she turned the stick to its front.

The bathroom door clicked open and Sasuke stood before her with the bathroom door key held out in front of him. Sakura's mouth parted with visible shock and Sasuke's eyes fell on the stick she was holding.

 _Silence._

* * *

 **a/n: Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated this fic, or any of my fics for that matter. Great news...excellent news, really: I recently graduated from college (whoop! whoop!), so I thought I would return to some of my projects that I've neglected due to the demands of academia. Hope you like this one...sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **And don't be shy, tell me what you think!**


End file.
